As this type of component mounting apparatus, there have conventionally been known those of various types of structures. As an example of such component mounting apparatuses, a schematic appearance perspective view of a conventional component mounting apparatus 500 is shown in FIG. 13 (see, e.g., Japanese unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-135996).
As shown in FIG. 13, the component mounting apparatus 500 includes a head unit 510 which has a suction nozzle for sucking and holding a component, and an XY robot 520 which has the head unit 510 equipped thereon and which moves the head unit 510 in an X-axis direction or a Y-axis direction, as viewed in the figure. In the component mounting apparatus 500, as the XY robot 520 is driven, the suction nozzle of the head unit 510 sucks and holds a component fed from a component feed unit 530 or 540, and is moved by the XY robot 520 to above a board 560 held on a board conveyance unit 550, thus being enabled to perform mounting operation of the sucked-and-held component onto the board 560. The component mounting apparatus 500 also includes a control unit 570 for performing operation control for the individual constitutive units integrally in association with one another to thereby exert control of the mounting operation for the component.
Now in the component mounting apparatus 500 having such a structure as described above, a schematic control block diagram showing the control-related structure including the control unit 570 is shown in FIG. 14, and the control-related structure is explained with reference to FIG. 14.
As shown in control block diagram of FIG. 14, the control unit 570 includes a power supply unit 571 which feeds driving power for a head mechanism section 511 that is a section for performing mechanical operation of the head unit 510 (e.g., a motor for a rotating drive unit or an up/down unit for the suction nozzle, etc.), a driver circuit 572 for driving the head mechanism section 511, and a main unit controller 573 for exerting the control over the driver circuit 572 and the head mechanism section 511. Also, between the control unit 570 and the head mechanism section 511 of the head unit 510 are provided a multiplicity of interconnection lines. In more detail, there are provided power line(s) L10 for interconnecting the head mechanism section 511 and the power supply unit 571 to feed driving power from the power supply unit 571 to the head mechanism section 511, I/O line(s) L11 for interconnecting the head mechanism section 511 and the main unit controller 573 to perform transmission of control information therebetween, and motor line(s) L12 for interconnecting the head mechanism section 511 and the driver circuit 572 to perform transmission of signals associated with the drive of the head mechanism section 511. Further, within the control unit 570, the main unit controller 573 and the driver circuit 572 are connected to each other by control line(s) L13 so as to be enabled to transmit control information to each other.